1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite cable capable of collectively connecting a plurality of cables and to a method of manufacturing the composite cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, to connect a plurality of electronic devices, a composite cable formed of a plurality of cables bundled together is generally used to connect connection portions of the respective electronic devices to one another. For example, a technology is disclosed in which a composite cable formed of a twist portion with a predetermined length and a non-twist portion with a predetermined length that are alternately arranged at a predetermined pitch is used to improve the reliability against noise of an electronic device (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2-18813).